sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Crystal Universe: Issue 3
Issue 3: Past and Future Space Colony Ark: 50 Years Ago Shadow: Get out of here! Run! ???: Not without you! Shima: They're coming! Shadow: Maria! Shima: Noooooooo!!!! Station Square: The Ruined Future Blaze: Shima, are you okay? Shima: Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Silver: You two remember the plan? Blaze: Yes. Shima: Of course. Mystic Ruins: Tails's Workshop Tails: Okay. Are we all set to go? Sonic: I think so. (knock on the door) Hang on, I'll get it. Hello- (gets hit withAmy's Piko Piko Hammer) Amy: How could you, Sonic?! You forgpt about our date! Sonic: Amy! I didn't mean to-OUCH! Something came up and-OUCH! Tails: Amy, stop! You don't understand what's goinig on! Amy: Yes I do! He ditched me on our date! Shadow: He's teling the truth. Maybre he can explain it to you if you stop hitting him. Amy: Hmph! Fine. But he better have a good excuse! *20 minutes later* Amy: WHAT?! You ditched me for another girl?! Sonic: Were you listening to me? I went to RESCUE her! Man, are people just not listening today? Amy: Okay, fine. But I'm coming with you. That way, I can keep my eye on you. Sonic: Oh, brother. Rouge: Are we done here? Sonic: Yeah. Lets' go! Off to Angel Island! Angel Island Tails: Wow, it's been a long time since I've been here. Amy: Same here. Rouge: Eh, not me. I'm always here in my spare time. Shadow: For what? Rouge: For my Master Em--I mean, for the lovely scenery! Amy: Mm-hmm. Sonic: C'mon. The Master Emerald's shrine is this way. (Amy clings to Sonic) Amy: I'm right beside you, Sonic! Sonic: Ugh. (suddenly, strange creatures they've never seen before attack them) Whoa! What are these things? Shadow: I don't know, but we need to get rid of them. Rouge: Gah! There's too many! What do we do? Shadow: Keep fighting! CHAOS SPEAR! Tails: It's no use! They just keep coming! ???: Hey! Looks like you guys need some help! Amy: Knuckles! Knuckles: The one and only! Sonic: You mind giving us a hand? Knuckles: Sure. There ya go. Sonic: Thanks, Knuckles. Knuckles: No problem. So, why are you all here! It's not for the scenery, is it? Rouge: Heh heh... Sonic: *sighs* Here we go again. *explains everything to Knuckles* Knuckles: What a sec. You have a sister? I didn't know that. Shadow: Does everybody need to know about my family life? Sonic:We didn't know, either. Are you gonna help us or not? Knuckles: Yeah, yeah, I will. Do you guys have a Chaos Emerald with you? Tails: Yeah. Here. Knuckles: Okay. I'll fuse the powers of this Chaos Emerald with the Master Emerald to find your friend. (the Master Emerald shows Shima with Silver and Blaze) Sonic: That's her! And is that- Shadow:-Silver and Blaze! Tails: At least we know she's in good hands. Sonic: Yeah. Now let's go! Ready, Shadow? Shadow: Ready! Sonic and Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL!!! Space Colony Ark: Central Room ???: The future, huh? Maybe I should send them a little greeting. Station Square: The Ruined Future Silver: All right, come on. We have no time to waste. (mumurs from outside) Blaze: Do you hear that? Shima: Yeah, I hear it. I think... I think it's coming from outside. Blaze: Do you think somebody found us? Silver: I'm not sure, but let's go take a look. Sonic: She should be around here. That's what the Master Emerald showed us. Could it have been wrong? Knuckles: The Master Emerald is never wrong! Sonic: Hey, you never know. Shima: SONIC! (she runs up and hugs Sonic, but backs away shyly) Amy: Hey! Shima: S-sorry! Sonic: Th-that's okay. Hey Silver, Blaze. Long time, no see. Blaze: It's nice to see you all again! Silver: What are you guys doing here? Shadow: We came to bring Shima back home. Shima: But I- Silver: She can't leave yet! She promised to help us. Shadow: Is this true? Shima: *very quietly* Yes. Sonic: Well, then we'll help, too. Silver: Thanks. We-(the ground shakes violently) Ah! Amy: What's happening? Blaze: An earthquake? Shadow: No! Look! (a giant monster like the creatures they battled earlier breaks through the ground) Sonic: Let's have some fun! Shima: What! That thing's huge! Sonic: You know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Shima: If you say so. Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR! Gah! It didn't work! Amy: Let me try! Hyaaah!! (gets grabbed by the monster) Aaahhh! Help! Rouge: Hang on, Pinky! (Sonic knocks Amy out of the monster's hand and catches her) Sonic: Gotcha! Amy: Oh, Sonic! Knuckles: Let's finish this thing off! Shima: Okay! (another portal opens behind her and sucks her in)On, no! Aaahhh!!! Sonic: No! Blaze: Shima! Shadow: Not again! Silver: Watch out! (pushes Shadow out of the way of the monster's attack) Shadow: Thank you. Silver: Your welcome. Knuckles: Hey, guys! A little help here! Sonic: Sorry, Knuckles. (the monster dissapears suddenly) Tails: It's gone! ???: Hahahahaha!!! You fools! Silver: You! Amy: Who's that? Blaze: Xilax. He's the one who made this future as it is. Sonic: Where is she?! Where is Shima?! Xilax: Tsk, tsk tsk. You shouldn't blame other for things they didn't do. Your friend, Shima, is fine. For now. Sonic: What are you gonna do to her. Xilax: Like I'm stupid enough to tell you. Come find her if you can! (dissapear in a flash of light) Sonic: C'mon! We need to find her! Tails: Sonic, wait! How do we know where she's at? Sonic: She's in the past! I know it! Tails *sighs* Whatever you say, Sonic. Sonic: CHAOS CONTROL!!! Angel Island: Ruined Sonic: Whoah! What happened to this place? Silver: Xilax is starting his attack. We need to find him, fast! Tails: But where could he be? Sonic: Wherever Xilax is, Shima is. Knuckles: We'll use the Master Emerald to locate Shima again. (the Master Emerald shows a familiar circular room with windows that shows a nighttime sky) Rouge: That looks like- Sonic: The Ark! Rouge: But why would he take her there? Sonic: I'm not sure, but we'll soon find out. Tails! Is there any way to get to Space Colony Ark with out using Chaos Control? It's tiring me out. Tails: Well, I can build some kind of spacecraft, like a space shuttle, that can take us there. But it'll take me some time. While I'm building the space shuttle, the rest of you can look for the rest of the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic: Okay. But how many do we have so far? I've got one. Shaodw: Rouge and I have two. Tails: I've got one. Knuckles: Me, too. Blaze: Sorry, Sonic. Silver and I don't have any. Amy: Me, neither. Sonic: Okay, do that's (count on hs fingers) one...two...three.... five Chaos Emeralds. Tails: We're missing two. You guys can split up into two groups and search for them. Meanwhile, I'll get to work here. Sonic: Okay, team. Let's go find those Chaos Emeralds! Will Sonic and friends find the Chaos Emeralds in time? What is Xilax up to? All will be revealed in Issue 4: Truth of Power!!!